


Soulmates, Tainted and Twisted

by Azusa06



Category: SKK NakaSamu (ChuuyaXDazai), Soukoku- Bungou Stray Dogs, 人間失格 - 太宰治 | No Longer Human - Dazai Osamu, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bottom Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Chuuya Nakahara has a child, Deceit, Endgame Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Fluff and Smut, Happy Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Little Soukoku, Little version - Soukoku, Longing, M/M, Mafia Soukoku | Double Black (Bungou Stray Dogs), NakaSamu ( ChuuyaXDazai), Nakahara Chuuya Is So Done (Bungou Stray Dogs), Romance, SKK AU, SKK fanfic2021, SKK reunion, Separations, Sly Dazai, Smut, Soukoku Week, Soukoku | Double Black (Bungou Stray Dogs), Top Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), dense chuuya, love again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azusa06/pseuds/Azusa06
Summary: Synopsis be like:Dazai: It's funny how you're gifted with gravity but still end up falling for me.---------------------------------It's an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE Soukoku fanfic *w*//
Relationships: Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

(1)

The striking clang of the wine glass resonated in the spacious halls of the four-walled office. The table was messed up from the piles of documents and folders. Some papers are scattered to the floor. Amidst the table were there displayed of some fine expensive wines and alcoholic drinks with a single wine glass.

Irritated from the small amount the wine glass can take up so Chuuya carelessly pull one of the bottles and down it himself like it'll be the last time he'll have the chance to drink.  
He's aware he's drunk but enough to walk though a bit faltering. Chuuya directed himself outside, walked leisurely as his subordinates were seemingly in panicked, other's are running and shouting, likely bustling for a new mission or reinforcement.

" The incident from Odasaku's place. They're coming to the culprit right?"

" Yeah, but halfway the men were told not to interrupt. "

" Why is that? "

" I don't know, perhaps higher ups' decision or something"

" Stop talking about it. That incident had happened two days ago. It's new mission now."

" Ah yes, but somehow I heard a rumor..."

" What rumor is that??"

" Odasaku had a breakdown and Dazai is with him. I heard that they're actually lov-------WHOOAA-!! W-hats h-happening?! "

The men rattled, clutching for their lives from horror as they saw the tremendously round ground rapture and a standing petite physique amidst the rapture was in drooped head with its hat. The men looked and realized the striking color of red orange hair of the person amidst.  
At once, the men shivered as they realized it was the terror superior, one of the Port Mafia's executives ------------Nakahara Chuuya.

Death glares. Chuuya devilishly look at the gossiping men and groaned,

" Want me to pulverize you ? "

Shrieked. The men bent on their knees for mercy, they apologized candidly like they're not mafia but innocents who never once took other people's lives.

But the over-agitated, adding from the fact that he's already drunk Chuuya didn't absorbed any hint of comprehension from the sorry-in-state men. Chuuya only thought of breaking what's in front of him until his phone rang and somehow caught his attention, he took it and answered.

The bent men inwardly sighed, felt saved from the divert attention of the small statured-monster almost wrecking havoc within their sight. They watched as Chuuya turn around and started walking a bit abnormally like wavering to over the side and the other, they're perplexed until the idea caught them that their superior Executive could be drunk as they heard from the others who had watched him drinking alone in some random office this morning. They thought, perhaps that was just a little huge tantrum out of the sort still they cant figure out the reason but who cares, it's not like it'll be their business.

Chuuya went to the office of the Port Mafia's Boss as that was what instructed him by the call he recieved awhile. Faltering, he hurled the big doors of the office. At once, he saw Mori Ougai walking leisurely near him until then as Chuuya slightly felt right in the mind, he apologized immediately.

" I apologize Boss.."

" It's okay, I was told you've been drinking since morning. "

" What would be your order, Boss?"  
Chuuya sternly uttered hoping to change the topic. Recently, he noticed that the Boss seemed to be closely checking on him like there's something wrong with him that must be monitored.

" I called you here to tell you that your soon departure for the west mission was postponed. I'll have Akutagawa's group to go there instead. "  
The Boss simply expressed but Chuuya was overly surprised he doesn't felt tipsy anymore, he immediately voiced his complain.

" But Boss I'm more capable and -------"

" It's not about being capable or not. I actually have another mission for you, far more necessary than that. "  
Mori Ougai, the Port Mafia's Boss nonchalantly expressed until a high pitch tone interrupted them,

" Chuuya! Why are you drunk again?! "

" Aiyah~ Elise-chan~ let me handle this----"  
The Boss, like having a dual personality softened his voice as he answered Elise, his own gift, a manifestation of an elegant and beautiful little lady.

Contrary to the elegant and poised appearance of Elise, her tongue is quite sharp and piercing, she's the only one who can complained without reserve to the Port Mafia's Boss.

" When will you tell him?! He's ------"

Elise huffed confusing Chuuya, Mori Ougai being more closer to Chuuya all of a sudden pulled out some needles out of his long black robe. Chuuya didn't notice the sudden movement of Mori Ougai until he felt a stinging sensation from his neck, he caught a needle surprising himself.

" Boss.... d-did you just ---what....?"

Chuuya's eyesight became blurry and felt a heavy feeling he's gradually collapsing, before he close his eyes to repose he saw the Boss came to caught him from collapsing and heard,

" Chuuya-kun don't worry ,it is just a tranquilizer. "

.............................................  
  


Gently. Chuuya's eyelashes fluttered. He slowly open his eyes and was welcomed by the visage of the person he missed the most these past few days, he could only divert himself to drinking in hopes of never overthinking.

" You're awake. How are you feeling? Do you want some hangover pills ?"  
Dazai gently spoke as he never ceases to brush Chuuya's hair. Until then as Chuuya realized he's lying on Dazai's lap. He immediately scrabbled to get up.

" Why are you drinking? Are you too stressed from work------"

" Big talk from someone who's eyes were full of bags. "  
Chuuya interrupted. Indeed Dazai's face was looking more stressed than him. A throbbing feeling creeped out from Chuuya, although a bit nauseous he stood and walked to the apartment's balcony then pulled out some cigarette. He lighted it and upon first smoke, he threw it suddenly out of spite. The cigarette doesnt taste good in his mouth, he hatefully let go of it.

" Tsk. "

" Chuuya..."  
Dazai called out and Chuuya was reminded of his presence.

He doesn't want to look at Dazai's face for he doesn't want to see the downcast emotion of him hiding over a blank expression.  
Few days past and an accident occured, causing the death of the orphaned children Odasaku cared the most. Odasaku was beyond furious he's clearly seeking revenge but Dazai as his closest has been by his side, comforting and trying to change his decision.  
Chuuya knew well how Dazai cared for Odasaku----no, Dazai candidly love Odasaku more than a friend and his thoughts gave him another throbbing feeling. This crucial times, Chuuya believe Odasaku needs Dazai by his side and he knew Dazai wants to stay with Odasaku.

Emotions in turmoil. Chuuya closed his eyes and take a deep breathe to calm his heart. Finally, he turned to look at Dazai beside him.

" You haven't eat anything since afternoon , right? You should eat now or you won't grow tall..."  
Dazai hopefully sound nonchalant and teasing but Chuuya only discerned the weariness in his tone. He knew Dazai isn't only tired physically but as well mentally, Dazai was worried all this time for Odasaku...

" How about you?"

" What ?"

" I'm asking if you've eaten already."  
Chuuya blurted out and his statement silenced Dazai. Chuuya was right in his hunch then.

" So you're asking if I'd like to eat while you're starving yourself unconsciously? "

" Well, I'm fine--------"

" Oh shut up Dazai. You're not talking with a stranger. "  
Chuuya huffed as Dazai suddenly chuckled lamely.

Chuuya heaved a breathe then uttered making Dazai to stop from chuckling.

" I'd say this once... but I'm actually glad you're doing something of your own accord. "

" What... ? "

" Go to him already. Stop wasting your time on me. "

" What are you saying..."

_Y_ _ou really want me to spell it out huh..._  
  


" He needs you. Go. Don't come back!  
Do what you want! "

Twisted expression. Chuuya raved while smirking, he felt crying and at the same time glad for the fact that Dazai is gradually doing things of his own accord---his affection towards Odasaku is a hopeful start.

Dazai was confused after hearing what Chuuya had said, he's rendered unable to respond. And the most thing he can discerned in Chuuya was the expression of pushing him away but with the face of begging him to stay.

Until Chuuya's hand reached his cheek and with a candid face uttered,

" Dazai... I hope a day will come where you fall in love with being alive."

**\-----------------------------------**

**ENTRY 1 END.**

**A/N: me " :___; <\3 " while typing this entry. **


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

Gradually, eyelashes flapped to open. Chuuya blinked from the distracting light rays that seeped out from the windows. He turned his head and with much blurry eyes discerned a face.  
A certain familiar face, a visage he had longed for so long he barely remember...  
Chuuya missed those deep bottomless orbs, and likely the blank expression which would turn mischievous any minute. And the teasing voice which would always call his name.  
With a fatigued body, Chuuya forcefully lifted up a hand and reached those plump cheeks which occasionally would be tampered of bandaids and patches.

" ... Dazai..?"  
Blossoming a dead smile, Chuuya called out. A hand grasped Chuuya's lifted hand and the person with unfamiliar voice replied which made Chuuya suddenly awakened.

" I ...am not Dazai. "  
  
  


......................................................  
  
  
  
  


4 years ago ...  
  
  
  
  


" Why am I constantly fainting? Why am I getting picky on everything I eat?! What's the problem with me??"  
Chuuya huffed as he sat in the bed. Kouyou was beside him never saying anything. Chuuya was more annoyed by the silent treatment thus suddenly punched the side table near.

" What's wrong with me Kouyou-neesan?! Why am I so irritable for reasons I don't know? C-Can you please ..tell me?.."  
Awhile, Chuuya felt like wrecking everything but the next seconds he felt overly frustrated and crying even though nothing much was going on or so he thought. He felt like being condemned, his eyes were forming tears which added to his loathing feelings.

Until the door of the room opened and Mori Ougai went in.

" Boss.. .? "  
Chuuya called out as he fixed himself, he doesn't want to look weak in front of the Boss, he was about to climbed down from the bed when Mori uttered,

" Chuuya-kun haven't I told you not to supervise nor take some case for awhile? "

" But Boss!! What should I do aside from that?! You didn't gave me orders as well , I can't stand idle! Look, because of doing nothing for awhile I felt like I'm out of shape, I felt weird perhaps if I go to work---------"

" Chuuya-kun, you're body hasn't gone out of shape nor weird.  
Just you are bearing a... child. " 

And silence dominated the room. A chill run down on every spine of Chuuya's wholesome after hearing the statement of Mori. Kouyou drooped her head and Mori reached out a result paper to Chuuya.

" A month ago where you suddenly collapsed, I had checked you up and unbelievably I found out there's another life within you... I even doubted and thought perhaps I'm wrong but you, Chuuya-kun showed the symptoms... That's the reason I'm preventing you from overworking yourself, it'll cause harm for the unborn child. "

" BULLCRAP! I'M A MAN!!"

" Consider it as another enigmatic phenomenon. As expected of this mysterious world. "

" W-What... no. How can that be.."

" There are irregularities of the development of the child within you now, it's actually growing faster than normal. Strange enough, that unborn child could be the manifestation of yours and Dazai's gift together with your strong bond with each other. "  
Mori explained making more Chuuya aghast, he was beyond confused from the turn of events he can't reply a word.

 _I and Dazai... ? but..._  
Chuuya thought inwardly adding more distressing emotions.  
Unconsciously, Chuuya's tears flooded, he was embraced immediately by Kouyou as together they both shed tears.

" Hushh Chuuya... husshh I'm here o-okay...?"  
Kouyou comforted but Chuuya only burst to tears more. Mori felt a surging throbbing feeling looking at his subordinates in sorrow until he felt his hand being clenched by a soft hand,

" Rintarou..."  
Mori turned and look down at the seemingly as well in pain expression of Elise. 

" I .... n-need ...Dazai.. "  
In between candid tears, Chuuya muffled but he knew well Dazai isn't coming back anymore...  
Isn't coming back for him... 

" Chuuya-kun look at the brighter side, the love you lost will always return to you at the right time----------- you are 'gifted' for the second time. "  
Mori in downcast expressed as he blossomed a hopeful smile.  
  
  


**\-----------------------------------------------------**  
  
  


**Entry 2 End.**

**A/N: :____; am not** **cryin'** **\---you** **are.**


	3. Chapter 3

(3)

Rumbling roar as the ground burst, bricks scattered in the air.  
Mercilessly, Chuuya pulverized his surrounding but discriminating those of his subordinates.  
Chuuya together with Akutagawa's group are seizing some independent organization who are doing illegal transports of armory. Approximately five hundred people are siezed with only Chuuya's work alone. And almost a hundred are left and escaping the abandoned building which made out to be their headquarters.

Still raging until Chuuya heard his phone ringing. He took it and answered as the one calling him was Kouyou. On the phone, Chuuya clearly heard Kouyou's cries. Chuuya almost facepalm as Kouyou said that she cant make his " Little star" wear the clothes she had prepared for him.

" Chuuya! Please come back here already! "  
Kouyou at the phone hysterically complained, Chuuya frowned then sighed.

" The Boss? Where is he? He can make him follow though"

" Sensei was out! Get here for five minutes!"

" What the -----?!! I'm fifty kilometers away from there Kouyou-neesan!! "

" Stop your alibi! Use your gift I know you can! Look my little adorable star is starting to ------"  
Chuuya from annoyance cut off the call, he knew Kouyou wouldn't say something important any further, she was just gonna ogle more with that one" little star " she's been calling.

Chuuya turned to Akutagawa who's already anticipating what he's gonna say,

" I'm going ahead. Its.. an emergency."

" Yes. I understand Chuuya-san"  
Akutagawa firmly replied then Chuuya flew over to leave.

.......................................

At Kouyou's place.

Barging in like a storm. Chuuya stomped inside with all frowning face. At the living room, he found scattered clothes of different styles and fashion.

" Of course, that child wouldn't like it."  
Uttered to himself until he got to a certain room and he hurled it open in fury.

Chuuya was welcomed by the sight of Kouyou drooped to the floor and childlikely sobbing while clutching some clothes as the other one was sulking or likely more in Chuuya's sight as was creeped out so it curled into a ball silently.

At once, looking at the one who's curled and fragile in the corner softened Chuuya's heart instantly.

" ...Kereisake...?"  
He called out and immediately the curled ball flinched then raised its head.

Bright gray eyes sparkled like a gem leaving Chuuya astonished as he looked at the face very similar to someone he knew well------even its habit of applying bandages on its body was inherited helplessly.

" C'mon... we're going home. "  
Chuuya expressed then both of them bid farewell to Kouyou.

Kireisake. The manifestation of the combined gift of Dazai and Chuuya. Strange or special but Kireisake couldn't be considered normal as Chuuya bore him for several months and as he was born, he's barely hanging with his life but grateful towards the Port Mafia's boss/ doctor, Mori-sensei operated or likely genetically engineered Kereisake in order to survive, which could be explained or either way because of the genetic engineering done or simply the oddities from his singularity which is hesitant to be called as completely human because even if he's born four years ago but his physic grew tremendously like a thirteen years old.

.......................................................

" Go. Take a shower, you had mixed scents of different clothes."  
Chuuya expressed as he gradually took off his coat.

Chuuya was about to went for a change of clothes when he noticed Kireisake isn't moving an inch, isn't following what he just had said.

" Uh... err... is something wrong?"  
Startled. Chuuya asked as Kireisake was only looking down with hands clutching at the hem of his black sweater.

" H..hey..? Are you hurt somewhere?"  
Asked again by Chuuya and he immediately approached then reached out for Kireisake's forehead to check if he's got a cold or something like an uncomfortable feeling. Chuuya heave a sigh as he can discerned that his son was seemingly only sulking perhaps it's wanting something but can't properly express it. In actuality, Chuuya wants to spoil Kireisake but his work is hindering him, he is an executive and even if not, he knew well his capabilities was essentially needed by the Port Mafia. Chuuya would always felt obliged and so he doesn't want to slack off even though constantly after giving birth to Kireisake, Chuuya has been thinking for him even though he's in the middle of work.

" Will you leave me ... again? "  
A soft mid-male tone resonated in Chuuya's ears. He knew the child isn't the talkative type, ever since it grew faster this tall of 165 cm, taller a bit than Chuuya himself, he had only countably heard it uttered words granted as he is always away because of work, Kouyou and Mori are the people whom would be more considerable much closer to Kireisake than Chuuya who's his parent indeed.

Upon the childlike question and expression, Chuuya can't help but chuckled. Chuuya had thought that even though his son was taller than himself, it's mentality was still at its younger years contrary to its physic.

" Where did that came from?"  
Chuuya sounded nonchalant.

" Am... I ..really your son?"  
Stunned. The seemingly amused face of Chuuya faded away upon Kireisake's question.  
Until then as Chuuya properly and sternly stare at his son's face, measured its hesitating gaze and finally saw the candid emotions of Kireisake----- the fear and turmoil of wanting to know its own identity.

A pang of pain pierced Chuuya's heart, he knew well what's his son was feeling at the moment. He had experienced but overcome the feeling of seeking to know one's self-------to confirm his humanity.  
And as Kireisake had this kind of struggle, Chuuya just realized he failed as a parent, no---- Chuuya knew from the start that he's not worth it to be a parent but he never expected his son would have this severe internal turmoil.

Chuuya reach for his son's dashing hair then ruffled it. Blossoming a pure smile, Chuuya uttered assuringly.

" Of course, you are indeed my son, Fumiya... You are a precious gift to me and the proof of my humanity amidst this mysterious world------the lost love that was returned to me."

**\---------------------------------------------------**

**Entry 3 End.**

**A/ N : UwU// omg. As you can discern folks---- Chuuya got a son----//wheezes dramatically//~**


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

At the Port Mafia.  
  
  


" Where is Boss?"  
Chuuya nonchalantly asked a subordinate. And he was answered that the Boss is at its labaratory.  
And so Chuuya went there with obvious hurry.

" Boss. "

" Oh what brings you here, Chuuya-kun? And how's little Frankenstein? "  
Mori delightfully uttered whilst shaking two experimental tubes. Chuuya was slightly rendered in knitted brows, heaved a sigh then was about to say something when Mori had it fast talking first,

" Ehhh?! What are you gonna say with such stern face Chuuya-kun?! I'm getting anxious!"  
Expressed in mischief, Chuuya's face was rendered all scornful.

" Boss. I'd...like.. to take a day off---"

" Yes. Sure. Go~ "

" Eh?! Is it fine? I mean, I actually have a big investigation to take on at 13th street North Yokohama?"

" That will wait. I'm glad you're calling an off duty though. I must have guess, you just now realized the sorrows of your son."  
Mori deadpanned then turned to his computer and started typing. Chuuya's eyes widened then dropped his head. He felt stupid from the fact that perhaps not just the Boss knew that his son must have wanted to be with its parent, to be spoiled and felt its affection.

" Boss... just for today then."

" Nah... you could make it atleast three or a week. And if there's emergency which only you can handle... worry not. I won't hesitate to call you so now, just enjoy your time with Kereisake. "

" Boss are you sure..?"

" Of course. Chuuya-kun, I know the feeling of being neglected, when Elise-chan doesn't listen to me or ignore me----it hurts me. How many years has it been by the way? Four years, huh? You finally look at your son properly, he needs you. You're the only who's there for him as Dazai-kun isn't here... "

"T-Thank you, I'll be going then."  
Chuuya was slightly irked by hearing the name " Dazai" and almost cut off what was the Boss is saying.

He immediately went home.  
For today, he's decided to spend the day with Kereisake, spoil him as much as he want. To properly act as a father----a parent.  
  
  
  


Meanwhile....  
  


"What the hell ----why are you here Kouyou-neesan?! Where's Kireisake?"  
Chuuya blurted out in surprise and aghast as the moment he entered his apartment, the first thing that welcomed his sight was the pile of different clothes in the sofa and table-------------and the beaming Kouyou.

" Ara~~ Chuuya. Your back-----"

" Kouyou-neesan!!"  
Chuuya was hesitating if he's gonna tell Kouyou that he is taking out Kireisake for today, that he wanted to spend the whole day with his son. He's worried for Kouyou's reaction for some reasons.

" Well~ my dear little star is dressing up as of now."  
Kouyou in all smiling expressed, never really cared for Chuuya's obvious loathe of the situation now. Until the door of the room opened and Kireisake went out.

Stunned. Chuuya's jaw dropped, his eyes widened like he has seen a ghost.

" Gracious!! You look sooo beautiful! I knew it you would look like---------"  
Kouyou reacted gladly but was interrupted by Chuuya's sudden indifferent voice.

" Change your clothes. "  
The words uttered are too stern, almost giving Kireisake a shiver. He rarely saw his father expressed a loathsome visage. He realized somehow he's mood kinda turned bad upon seeing his clothes, he's utterly perplexed. He can't help but look at Kouyou, and he only saw Kouyou with a blank expression. Chuuya turned around and went to the kitchen.

 _What's wrong with this clothes?_  
Kireisake was beyond confused, before when Chuuya looked at him being dressed up like a doll by Kouyou, Chuuya wouldn't much react but this light brown trench coat and black vest with a polo shirt within------- isn't this quite just a simple and normal outfit? Why would his father gave that scornful countenance? Kireisake's mind was spinning in circles.

" Does this... looked so unmatched with the bandages on me...?"  
Kireisake's thoughts came out, making Kouyou flinched and she pulled him and kinda fixed his hair by tucking his left locks behind his ear.

" No. This is so pretty on you. Don't worry. Chuuya is just a temperamental person. "  
Kouyou comforted and patted Kireisake's head.

" But.... "

" Stop worrying already. Today, Chuuya will take you out in the city so cheer up! "

" Really?.."

" Of course, that's why I came here to dress you up. Now smile, little star! You're so adorable and you looked a lot like Dazai, from your face even to your habits~ "  
Kouyou complimented while chuckling.

" Dazai? Who is he? "

At once, Kouyou likely froze. Her tongue slipped she wanted to knock herself. Kireisake doesn't know Dazai because Chuuya requested not to let Kereisake know about him. Chuuya wanted not to associate with Dazai again, he wanted not to let Dazai know that the relationship they had before bear fruit. And as well as because Chuuya thought that it's useless for Kireisake to know Dazai-----the other reason why he's born. Chuuya believed that Dazai wouldn't care in case he know he had a son. And if they meet and Dazai deny or hate Kireisake's existence---------Chuuya knew he would be left devastated once more.  
  
  


**\---------------------------------------------**   
  


**Entry 4 End.**


	5. Chapter 5

(5)

Cluttered. Chuuya was shocked to see that Kireisake hasn't still changed his clothes. Chuuya was annoyed from the fact that he can't help but remember the one he hated the most, the one he wanted to forget------Dazai Osamu in Kireisake's appearance.

Together with Kouyou beside the sofa sitting, Kireisake put on a stubborn face, an expression new to Chuuya until he suddenly thought.

_That's Dazai's expression when he wants something but a taboo one to get like stealing some crab meat at supermarket like a beggar although he had the money but he just impulsively wants to steal..._

" Tsk!"  
Chuuya facepalm then calm himself before talking.

" Why aren't you changing? I'm ... actually t-taking you out today so you better change--------"

" Please Chuuya-san... let's go to Motomachi Shopping street! "  
Kireisake with a gleaming expression uttered surprising Chuuya.

" W-what ... Kouyou-neesan, did you told him??"  
Chuuya turned to Kouyou who's only smiling.

" That's why I'm here and I dressed up my little star stylishly because he's going out today with you----aren't I'm too supportive to you?~"

" No matter what you should change your clothes first before we go out Kireisake!"  
Chuuya blunted out because he is more afraid that some people might mistook Kireisake for Dazai----------that perhaps would be the worst case scenario. No matter what, Chuuya wouldn't want Kireisake to atleast take an interest on knowing who's really Dazai.

Without further ado and Chuuya directed at Kireisake's room to get a change of clothes. As he opened the closet, Chuuya was aghast from looking at the clothes in shreds. He cursed inwardly.

" What the hell did you do Kouyou-neesan?!! "  
Chuuya knew those shreds were the work of Golden Demon, Kouyou's gift.

" I'll duplicate those but it'll take time so you guys just go shop already and buy some new clothes at Motomachi Street! "

...................................................

" Wow..."  
Kireisake can't hide his astonishment and amazement with the crowded place of the shopping street, bustling people on shopping and working are all over the place, occasionally Chuuya would pull Kireisake's arm to have him close to him and avoid bumping with other people. Kireisake's eyes were glued by the stores of different products.

" Err.... didn't Kouyou-neesan or the Boss... take you in this kind of place?"  
Chuuya almost in whisper asked, he can clearly comprehend that Kireisake's awed and loving the environment, he didn't even replied to Chuuya perhaps he didn't heard him from being too busy on looking everywhere.

_His face is really glowing happily, just like Dazai's-------_  
Chuuya cursed inwardly again, he really doesn't want those thoughts but somehow he hated that he can't help it.

Been strolling and observing the stores, Chuuya was about to pick a certain store for clothes when he heard a grumbling sound of starvation. He stopped walking and grabbed Kireisake's arm.

" Let's eat first? "

" Hmm! "

" What food would you like? Have you tried french cuisine? Spanish? "

" C---C..Curry? Udon curry..? "  
Kereisake didn't really understand what is Chuuya talking about.  
And Chuuya flinched then heaved a sigh from realizing that again, its his "child" just taller than him.

" Err.. listen here.. I apologize for... I mean, I barely know you even though I.. --I'm your parent and... "  
Chuuya's face flushed from being lost for words, not knowing where to start. Noticed this by Kireisake and so he suddenly spoke.

" Ah, I recall... Mori-sensei told me to call you... ' mom' , since you gave birth to me.. can I ----------"

"WHAAAA!! DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT, IT'S ONLY TO ADDRESS W-WOMEN!!"  
Cluttering in hysteria, Kireisake's sudden remark caught Chuuya off guard, he hurriedly went and covered his son's almost whole face while screaming, earning themselves a malicious stares from the people who were surprised by their loud commotion.

At once, Chuuya drooped his head from embarrassment until he heard Kireisake's chuckle. He looked up frowning.

" I never once thought you'd react like that Chuuya-san. I know what you meant, I only intend to bring that up though I know, you really would disapprove Mori-sensei already told me that possibility. "

" T-Then why?!!"

" I just tried if it is really true. More importantly, I'm beyond happy to see another expression of you, I can feel us getting closer. I'm so happy Chuuya-san... so please don't worry about the little details. "  
Kireisake gladly and softly said giving assurance to Chuuya until Chuuya suddenly showed a saddened and hopeless expression.

" I apologize for that silly----" Kemireisake immediately apologize but was stopped as Chuuya lightly touched his locks then uttered something subtle.

" I wish you'd look alot like me, Kireisake.. "

" I looked a lot like you, Chuuya-san...."  
Kireisake in a sulking tone replied but Chuuya just chuckled about it.

............................

Together they had lunch at a regular Japanese Restaurant. Chuuya wanted to eat somewhere but Kireisake had picked the place stubbornly.

" Now let's go back at that store I'm planning on looking. "  
Chuuya nonchalantly uttered but Kireisake crouched down, earning Chuuya's aghast.

Chuuya thought his son would be the silent and abstinate type but the more he accompany him, the more Chuuya discerns that not just the face but as well as the personalities of Kireisake were likely similar with Dazai.

Meanwhile...

Chuuya almost resort to using his gift to forcefully dragged Kireisake back to the store of clothes Chuuya is talking about, Kireisake doesn't want to go anywhere after eating at that restaurant and stubbornly pasted himself to where he is standing until Chuuya finally snapped and really reprimanded Kireisake---- definitely forgot being soft for his son.

" You're hardheaded! You're just like Dazai! Damnit!"  
Chuuya cursed in disappointment whilst pulling Kereisake to walk.

" Again.... Who's this Dazai...? "  
Kireisake sighed then asked but Chuuya was excited to enter the store immediately, he barely heard his son's grumbles.

They immediately entered the store and Chuuya happily look out for clothes. His likes for clothes are clear for Kireisake so he chose to stand at a side not too far while letting Chuuya pick clothes for him. Been idle for minutes and Kireisake is almost dosing off if not from a sudden exclamation tone he heard, together with a hand who patted his arm lightly.

"Dazai-san! Why are you here? Are you on an errand as well? Ah! Kunikida-san is with me, you know he's actually looking for you. "

A young looking blond haired guy with freckles in the face suddenly talked with Kireisake.  
Like a mute but Kireisake was rendered unable to respond as he hasn't had the slightest idea of what is the guy talking about.

" Eh?? What's wrong Dazai-san....? Isn't your hair a little too long at this side, oh I didn't noticed it until now?"

" No.. I am not------"  
Kireisake spoke but was interrupted by Chuuya's sudden motion of pulling him away from the stranger.

" Eh?! You are.... a guy from Port Mafia, are you not? Why are you with -------"

" Shut the fck up! He's not.... he's not someone you know! Back off! "  
Chuuya growled while the surrounding is gradually vibrating and clothes are slowly lifting on their own, Chuuya's surging fury is manifesting, he hid Kireisake at his back.

" Why are you getting angry? "  
The ever innocent blond haired guy simply asked adding more fuel to Chuuya's surging rage.

" Kenji-kun! "  
A guy with glasses arrived pulling Kenji in a distance.

" Kunikida-san, he's--------"

" No. It's not him. It is not Dazai. Look properly, Kenji-kun. "  
Kunikida explained to Kenji then sternly faced Chuuya's scornful countenance.

" I apologize... my companion had mistook him for someone else..."  
  


**\----------------------------------------**

**Entry 5 End.**


	6. Chapter 6

(6) 

At 13th Street North Yokohama

Heavy clang of metal sounded rough in the ears. The secluded building who looked abandoned in the outside is in actual a factory of illegal weapons and explosives on the inside. Limited but suspiscious people with guns are within the premise bustling, above the rusty ceiling there hid Dazai. He is barely holding his sneeze from the dusty area he regretted to climbed through.

Not long after as he decided to climbed back down to leave. He's got what he want-----the confirmation that the place is an illegal factory of weaponry and explosives as what was reported from them.

Dusting off his trench coat while pulling out his phone to call Kunikida to report, to tell that they could finally seize the place. Dialing his phone when he suddenly heard the sound of people walking near and so Dazai immediately hid himself at the shadows, silent in a dark alley as he sneakily listen to the conversation,

" Who sent you? "

" The alias is ' Kashimura'. "

" Did ' Kashimura ' told you the date of explosion ?"

" Not yet. But the location will be in Ginza. "

" Roger that. "

Dazai knew the voice. It is Motojiro, the ability with lemon bombs.  
Lightly grim and grinning from his deduction that Port Mafia is behind this illegal factory and planning a city explosion.

 _" What could he be planning to achieve from a city explosion? And 'Kashimura' ? That's familiar... "_  
Dazai thought inwardly as he changed numbers and dialed again.

.........................................  
  
  
  


Clutching on a rail, Chuuya with a face that seemed to puke anytime whine nonstop but in low tone. Beside him is the energetic Kireisake slurping a sundae, happily looking around for a new ride.

" How about the ferries wheel next, Chuuya-san??"  
Brimming with excitement, Kireisake asked as his eyes were glued at the tremendous ferris wheel.  
After they shop at Motomachi, they went to the nearest park to enjoy rides but Chuuya was overwhelmed as he never expected that Kireisake would try the haphazard rides like the Vikings, Chuuya actually can take rides like those but to repeat almost five times got him vomiting his insides out.

He is happy that Kireisake is enjoying himself from this outing, gradually he is getting to know his son's attitudes but dreadfully he can't help but truly saw the similarities between them-----between Kireisake and Dazai.  
Kireisake got the insensitivity of his feelings, like how he's so already uncomfortable but he still insisted for another ride.

 _It was never any different from before doing missions with Dazai... tsk._  
Chuuya thought until Kireisake spoke, disturbing his reminisces of the past.

" Ne? Is it okay?? Please??"

" Of course, it's fine. Let's go. "  
Chuuya expressed then they went.

Meanwhile as they got in,

" Tadaaa! "  
Kireisake exclaimed showing an orange pillow neck to Chuuya.

" Eh? Where did you got that? "  
Chuuya asked in perplexed.

" I got this awhile when I went to buy drinks. Here Chuuya-san, use it and dose off for the meantime? I apologize for having you felt uncomfortable from awhile at the different rides I insisted to try. "  
With pleading and apologetic eyes, Kireisake sincerely uttered with hands clamped together like a praying gesture.

" You want me to take a nap here?"

" I've read in an article that when someone has a motion sickness, sleeping can make you feel alright...?"

And Chuuya laughed, surprising Kireisake. Chuuya laughed to the point of shedding tears because he thought that if Kireisake was apologetic about him vomiting awhile from motion sickness, then he should have just suggested for them to get home.

" I'm sorry... Chuuya-san... I really don't want to go home yet.."  
Kireisake likely had read why Chuuya was laughing confessed.  
Chuuya approached to accept the pillow neck then ruffled Kireisake's hair.

" Thank you for this but I'm no sleepy or uncomfortable now. It's such a waste to dose off missing the view of the city. "  
Chuuya nonchalantly uttered as he stared outside------to the prosperous city he'd gladly give his life to protect, one of the reasons of his oath to Port Mafia.

Kireisake watched the almost in daze expression of Chuuya looking outside, his mind maybe looking at something but somehow he could see that his mind was wandering for another.

" Chuuya-san... ?"  
Kireisake called out hesitating,

" Hmm?"

" Did you enjoyed being with me?"

" Of course... it's like I was taken back from four years ago where -----------"  
Chuuya's eyes widened, even his own words shocked him. He unconsciously let out what's on his mind.  
He turned to look at Kireisake and found that he's smiling so purely like he understood what Chuuya is talking all about.

" Uhm... "  
Chuuya started but Kireisake asked straight,

" I'd like to ask again Chuuya-san...? "

" W-What..?"

" Who is Dazai? "

And Chuuya almost dropped the pillow neck he's pinching upon the sudden question. Somehow, he had come to think that perhaps one day, he wouldn't be able to avoid that question from Kireisake and no matter how he restrain himself from mentioning nor letting Kireisake know the existence of Dazai, he felt like the day would really came where his son would be curious enough to know such things.  
But as of now, Chuuya knew himself he isn't ready to answer-------or he will be forever not ready to answer that.

Kireisake was smiling genuinely and innocently as Chuuya was almost sweating from tense, he doesn't want to lie but he doesn't really know as well how to answer his son properly.  
Until then as both of them heard a phone ringing.

Chuuya flinched and didn't hesitated to get his phone out of his pocket and answered it.  
Kouyou was on the other line.

Kireisake was left to be silent as Chuuya was busy with the call.  
Seemed hopeless, Kereisake could only murmured on himself...

" Well saved... guess next time...all three..."

**\------------------------------**

**Entry 6 End**.


	7. Chapter 7

(7)

  
It's almost twilight when they arrived at home, Kireisake is clearly sleepy from having all his fun throughout the day, he almost stumble on his own walking towards the bedroom.  
Chuuya immediately put down his black coat and hat, he's thinking of preparing a food for dinner.

" Kireisake, let's eat dinner first, I'll cook immediately."  
Chuuya insisted but Kireisake only whine childishly and wanted nothing but to sleep straight, he went faltering for the bed and slumped himself there.

" Hey.. atleast a bath----"  
Chuuya followed to the room and suggested for a bath but upon looking at the snoring big baby at the bed, he helplessly heaved a sigh and made a cross-arms saying,

" Kireisake... this is my room. "  
Chuuya whispered then gently covered his son with a blanket. Its face snuggled to the pillow, adorable to Chuuya's eyes he can't help but blossomed a smile.

" Fumiya... you're indeed a 'beautiful wine'... I could never brush off seeing Dazai from you and I was drawn to drinking my sorrows again... "  
And Chuuya helplessly reached for his son's forehead and gently gave it a loving peek.

Meanwhile...

After changing his son's clothes in his sleep and prepared food in case he woke up, Chuuya after all his necessary preparations left a note at Kireisake's bed side table saying that he'll be gone for the night out of emergency.

The call he recieved awhile was from Kouyou saying that he should go to Ginza to meet an important person.  
Chuuya scanned the email Kouyou sent to him.

" This location..huh.."  
Chuuya murmured as he finally put on his helmet and without further ado, flew with his bike at top speed like a gust of the wind.

..............................

" Chuuya you're late. "  
Kouyou remarked as she flipped her fan. A not so loud ' tch' can be heard as Chuuya in a frowning face gradually took off his helmet.

" I had to prepare everything properly, you know. Kireisake is asleep early. "

Gladly beaming. Kouyou's face glowed up upon hearing Kireisake's name from Chuuya. Kouyou knew that Kireisake wants Chuuya's attention more than anything-------what would a child wanted from its parent? Of course, the love and affection. Kouyou was inwardly glad Chuuya is acting a little bit of a parent to Kireisake, going out for the whole day and enjoying, Kouyou must knew that her little star was beyond happy.

Surprised. Chuuya's hair was suddenly petted by Kouyou, he immediately swayed away.

" What are you doing?!"

" Oh? By the way, now that you're here... I'll be going then to look for my little star, give me the key of the apartment, hmm?"  
Kouyou expressed as Chuuya retorted,

" Oh please... don't ask me like that as if I didn't know you have your own duplicate key. "

" Ara ara~ so you know ~ "

" Of course. How else would I come home suddenly and spot you playing with him ? And sometimes when you would sneakily kidnap him for a dressing game??"

" Hey~ don't say it ' kidnap' I had his permission!"

" Ah! That's still the same as he is still just a child! You might have bribed him for food or something before. Tsk.."

" Hmmpp! Now let's end this futile argument. I'm going back----let me use your bike then."

" ANYTHING BUT THAT. "

....................................................

Idle standing. Chuuya was dumbfounded looking up at the signboard above of the place Kouyou had instructed him to wait for that 'anonymous' person he'll be meeting for an important matter.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_" Why won't you just tell me directly? Why remarked with something stupid like '_ _anonymous'_ _sht?!"_

_" You're the stupid one. If I know who is it... then I wouldnt say 'anonymous '. Listen Chuuya, you should wait for this person at this specific place. Wait, okay? Don't leave until you meet him, you get it?"_

_" What matter is this concerning? You should atleast tell me this, nee-san...."_

_" An information about your delayed investigation at 13th street north Yokohama, that's why you're best to handle this one and I don't need to stress but you might be walking on a trap so....be extra careful, Chuuya. "_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The dimmed light of the signboard with a portrait of a famous thief with a cigarette portrayed from a famous literature story, contrasting from its exceeding vintage ambiance.

" Bar Lupin..."  
Chuuya murmured to himself.  
Irked from all of the places, this is the place Kouyou had told her to wait for that anonymous person to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_" Oi Dazai! Where are you going?"_

_"_ _Why do you care?"_

_" Cut it out. I don't really care but we're not done with this mission! You can't just abandon this!"_

_" Chuuya~ we have nothing to do now but to wait. "_

_" Then wait!"_

_" Aiyah~ you can do that alone~ I'll be back in a bit. I remember I had promised Odasaku a drink. "_

_" W..Where.."_

_" I told you, I'll be back. But in case, I didn't---------its called ' Bar_ _Lupin'_ _see ya'! "_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Upon having that memory slipped through Chuuya's mind once again, he clearly remember now that what he and Dazai indeed had before was just purely a physical relationship at all-----a mischief satisfying each other's desires but that's only for Dazai whilst for Chuuya alone, he knew he had felt more than that. He had fallen into the bottomless pit, all alone and dumped mercilessly eventually with a tainted heart closely impossible to be remedied nor fixed at again.

The golden yellow light seeped from the door of the Bar Lupin. Done with hesitation and Chuuya entered without reserve. The western style bar welcomed Chuuya's eyesight, the bar isn't so spacious as he expected, he vaguely remember the place last time he went here to look for Dazai.

There aren't much people, the atmosphere is solemn and almost silent aside from the soft murmurs, piercing clanging of the glasses and bartenders bustling in mixing cocktails for few drinkers positioned at the bar stall. Chuuya look around but no one's staring at him with a red handkerchief on hand as was instructed or signaling him suspiciously, he concluded that perhaps the one he'll be meeting isnt yet here.

_" What a_ _latecomer_ _... they can't be planning on making me wait here for the whole night, can they?! "_  
Chuuya thought inwardly as he approached and nonchalantly sat himself at the bar stall. A middle aged bartender immediately attended to him,

" What would you like, sire of the splendid and shiny fancy hat? "

" Give me your intoxicating but beautifuliest drink~"

" A subtle remark from a 'Rimbaud', are you Sire?"

"Be the guest. "

" I believe I cannot offer a drink such as yourself, Sire---------intoxicating but beautiful. "  
The bartender nonchalantly expressed with a subtle smile and closing eyes behind its not-so-old-fashioned glasses.

Chuuya almost snorted from the bartender's unusual remark, he can't figure out if the bartender is trying to flirt with him or bartender of this western styled bars are usually like this--------in their sense of speaking with flowery words to console drinkers.

_" Wait... console? Do I look wasted on his eyes? "_  
Chuuya suddenly thought.

" Hey, will you give me a drink or not?"  
Harshly expressed as the bartender only simper a smile---------only giving a smile and unmoving.

Chuuya almost flinched, he's always the type to rather drink alone or drink with the people from Port Mafia, but as far as he know, isn't bartenders knowledgeable enough to prepare you a drink even if you ask for something random or subtle?

Subtle expressed. And so Chuuya realized perhaps he should just have ask it properly.

" Then just ...a Voodka.."

**\---------------------------------------------**

**Entry 7 End.**


	8. Chapter 8

(8)

An hour passed. 

Chuuya promised himself to drink one or two but to distract himself from the boredom of waiting, he ended up ordering for more drinks.   
Originally a lightweight and he cannot remember anymore how many had he taken already, his eyes gradually dimmed and blurred he can't help but swayed his head from the surging feeling of dizziness climbing on his spine.

" Isn't that only your sixth drink? Are you drunk already, Sire?"   
The bartender who's been serving him said.   
Upon hearing the word ' drunk' , Chuuya flinched and just reminded that he shouldn't get himself drunk as that's not the purpose he is there. He was supposed to wait and gather information but not to be drunk alone.

A not so loud 'thump' resonated as Chuuya all of a sudden drooped his head, hitting his forehead on the bar table, he did that to likely awaken himself, to cause a sudden surprise on his nerves hoping to lessened his drunkenness-----------and it's a little effective, he felt a little awaken from that sudden motion.   
Unbeknownst to him as the bartender was a little creeped out from his actions awhile but it didn't complain at all.

Turning his head again to look for that 'anonymous ' he's waiting from the start and still not yet arrived. Impatient, Chuuya unconsciously put down his glass with a little force creating a 'clank' sound.

" By the way, what those people doing at that especially elevated platform?"  
Chuuya curiously asked upon looking at few people at a corner likely setting up something.

" For tonight, a special VIP guest requested a band to play and so they're setting up there."   
The bartender answered Chuuya.   
Intently looking at the people setting up to the platform until they're finished. Chuuya waited for the band to perform but almost half an hour passed and there's still no one playing.

" What the!?! Where's the band? Are they playing at dawn?! "   
Chuuya with his annoyance and drunkenness uncontrollably let out a scream. He's getting annoyed every minute passed from the fact that he's likely wasting time and would rather go home.

The bartender pressed another glass to Chuuya then opened another conversation,

" Would you like to play a song there?"

" Did you just drop your formalities with me?"   
Chuuya replied without giving a look at the bartender but only minded on drinking the glass of voodka given to him.

" I didn't sire, I see you're pretty drunk. "

" I'm not!!"   
Chuuya raised his voice.

" Then can you prove by giving the bar a song?"

" How can you be so sure that I can even sing?"   
Chuuya suspisciously asked but still not batting an eye to the bartender, his eyesight was glued to the splendid set up of musical instruments to the elevated platform and his only regret is that the platform is still unused. He actually wanted to hear a song at the moment. Chuuya sighed as he propped his face with his hand whilst his elbow on the table.

" A tacky reply. I'll only believe that you're not drunk once you try yourself on that platform, Sire. "

Chuuya flinched and finally turned to looked at the bartender but truthfully, from drunkenness and Chuuya can barely discern the bartender's face so he thought it's useless to glare at someone.

_You're the tacky one, well then... I'm accepting your challenge._  
Chuuya sneered inwardly together as he nonchalantly stood up then directed himself to the platform and climbed up in there. He picked the guitar and positioned to sit with a stand microphone on his face.

At once, the platform lighted up and the spotlight was on Chuuya. There aren't much people but can't be considered them only as a few as well. Looking at the surrounding and the crowd was all eyes on Chuuya in return.

_No one's singing? Then I will._  
Chuuya thought inwardly.

At the microphone, he uttered softly,

" Ain't drunk. I'll prove it to you. "  
The sound of the microphone with its mid pitch tone dominated the attention of the people chilling with their drinks within Bar Lupin.

Chuuya started plucking and strumming the guitar's strings. And at once, a clapping sound resonated, likely giving him permission and anticipation for his performance. 

_//: I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_   
_I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted_   
_And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_   
_When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_

_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_   
_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_   
_I remember the make-up running down your face_   
_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_   
_Like every single wish we ever made_   
_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_   
_And forget about the stupid little things_   
_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_   
_And the memories I never can escape.._   
_Coz I'm not fine at all... //_

His gentle voice merged splendidly with the guitar's tune. Indeed, one of Chuuya's hobbies is music, playing instruments while singing on it which Dazai would always arrived to disturb and mess up his precious time. Without thinking much of a song but he ended up singing a piece which will only made him remember Dazai more, worst from realizing that it's already past four years and at once, he never stop longing for him...

Without finishing the song as Chuuya felt like his tears were threatening him, he stopped and climbed down from the platform. He directed to where he's sitting before and took his black coat ready to leave.

" Are you leaving? "   
The bartender from before asked the faltering drunk Chuuya.

And Chuuya didn't bother answering him instead only paid the bill.

" It's still early, should you be---------"

" I have someone waiting at home for me. "

At once, the bartender was likely jaw-dropped from Chuuya's nonchalant reply.   
The bartender pressed another drink then politely said,

" Sire, before you leave here's a light drink to sober you atleast. "

Without hesitation and Chuuya drank the bartender's last offer------and indeed he had thought to be the last drink because the moment the liquor touch the tip of his throat, it burst an indifferent taste, a sweet but too stinging one. Not for long as he could see the world spinning around him, his own gravity weighing on his body and before his eyesight gone black, he saw something familiar worth a remark, he slurred his words.

" ...Y-you look like..a b-blue mackarel!"

" And even when drunk, you're still as shiny as a white slug~"

Unbeknownst to Chuuya but he was helplessly caught by a pair of slim but strong arms.   
  


\--------------------------------  
  


**Entry 8 End.**


	9. Chapter 9

(9)

_Four years ago...._

_"_ _Ne_ _,_ _Chuuya_ _... will you come with me? "_

 _" What the hell are you saying,_ _Dazai_ _?!"_

_"To the light and protect lives...?"_

_" Even in the darkness I can protect lives..."_

_" But I think... what_ _Odasaku_ _had said------"_

 _"_ _Dazai_ _, you're the first person who had put me in this place, I belong here I swear my loyalty to Port Mafia, to the Boss, to all the people here------they're my new family. I know you know that better than anyone."_

_" So... you won't come with me...? "_

_" I... I--- w-won't. I belong here..."_

_"_ _Chuuya_ _, how about you do something for your own? Choose for yourself. "_

 _" You really always think I'm all stupid, aren't you_ _Dazai_ _? This is my choice! I chose this for myself! I live for the people I want to protect. "_

_" Where's yourself on those things you're saying?!"_

_" How about you go the hell out of your way already?! Go be basked on that 'light' you're spewing! Go for yourself! "_

_" If... that's what you want... "_

_" Whether you're here or not, I would still hate you,_ _Dazai_ _!"_

 _" Magnificent. I felt the same,_ _Chuuya_ _. "_  
  


.........................................  
  
  
  


The breeze of the night is nowhere different from a soft caress of a gentle hand.

A gentle hand firmly clutching to a familiar physique. As well as a familiar habit of lightly moving from being uncomfortable in his sleep. They're inside a cab and as the cab arrived to its destination, Dazai get out of it while carrying bridal style the snoring Chuuya.

He carried Chuuya towards his apartment. He chose to bring him home as they still had a lot to talk about. Dazai is the 'anonymous' person who called Kouyou and asked to leak information about the 13th street north Yokohama case. Dazai's initial plan was just to trick Chuuya and surprised him that he's actually that disguised bartender he's been having conversation and afterwards talk about their purpose of meet up but he was beyond intrigued by what Chuuya had said awhile.

 _" I have someone waiting for me at home..."_  
Like a dysfunctional DVD player, those words playback nonstop on Dazai's mind, he can't help but be curious on who's that 'someone' Chuuya is referring to.

 _"When_ _he said 'at home ' so he isn't living alone... he's living with someone but I know_ _Chuuya_ _isn't the type of person who'd live with someone...even he won't let me stay for long with him.. he's kinda anti-social but..how----_ _"_  
Dazai's mind was full of personal questions and he's eager to ask Chuuya immediately but he know he must wait first for him to sober a bit, as well as to make the drug work out...

He laid Chuuya to the futon and took off his shoes, black coat and loosen his shirt and vest so he won't feel suffocated.  
After properly setting Chuuya to the futon, Dazai finally took a deep breathe and rest beside the asleep Chuuya.

Dazai drooped his head and scrutinized the sleeping Chuuya beside him. He felt relieved as he realized that somehow Chuuya didn't change much after the past four years.

A little sleepy. Dazai decided to close his eyes for a bit when he flinched as a hoarse voice spoke suddenly, immediately he looked below again and found Chuuya with a half awake expression, eyes blinking then uttered ----or not, Chuuya's voice is a little slurred until Dazai discerned that Chuuya is actually humming the song he had sang awhile at the bar.

_":// If today I woke up with you right beside me..._

_Like all of this was just some twisted dream_

_I'd hold you closer than I ever did before..._

_And you'd never slip away_

_And you'd never hear me say..._

_I r..remember the day y-you told ..me y-you ...were l-_ _leavin_ _'... // "_

Stilled and composed. Dazai listened and didn't much reacted when Chuuya while half asleep reached his hand and barely reached Dazai's hair ends and so he slowly bent down for Chuuya to grasp his face.  
Until his eyes fluttered to close, Chuuya never ceases to sing and not for long as his hand fall back and got asleep completely again.

" What's with that Chuuya?"  
Blossoming a smile, Dazai softly caressed Chuuya's rosy cheeks then slowly lie beside him and fall to repose.

.....................................

Slowly. Chuuya opened his eyes and found himself with a narrowed room with a very dimmed light seeping out from a lampshade beside him. One thing that captured his senses the most is the dry feeling of his throat, he wants water to drink.

Never minding where he is or what place it is where he's dizzily lying, Chuuya wants nothing but water to mend the uncomfortable feeling of his throat and as well as to sober himself.  
As he turned to a side and he immediately spotted a bottled water enough for him to reach. He sat lazily and drank the water then turned into a daze.

Blinking for a few times. Feeling a bit sensical and Chuuya finally properly look at the surrounding, the light is too dimmed for him to see but he can discern the room is a little narrowed where at the corner, a silhouette of books are visible.

 _" Where am I...? "_  
As those question manifested within Chuuya's conscious until then as he felt completely awake.

He was sure he doesn't know or was even familiar with this place, this room and such. And one thing he thought next was to stand and fly away to get home.

 _"_ _Kireisake_ _.... I need to go home now"_  
Chuuya thought and look above a wall clock and found it's still dawn.

But the him who's almost panicking with only thinking of going home abruptly tried to stand up-------- but was suspended as a hand grasp his body and pull him back to the futon.

Chuuya was beyond surprised, he only just noticed that there was actually a hand lying on his stomach underneath the thick blankets. And immediately, he turned to look at the much darker corner of the room opposite and far from the lampshade, but he barely can see who's the person which is actually beside him sleeping all this time.

Didn't know if from either the room's dimness or his own drunkenness but Chuuya is still not fully feeling sober even when he's alarmed. And so he decided to slowly and gently took off the blankets covering the hand suspending him but as he look at the hand, the first that he noticed was the bandages wrapped around its arm till to its wrist.

At once, Chuuya's heart skip a beat.

He knows only one person who would have this overwhelmed bandages on its body...

Like a stone frozen. Chuuya was rendered a little hesitant to turn to his side again.  
He gently took off the hand from him but suddenly, the hand would go back to where it's lying---- to Chuuya's abdomen. Patiently, Chuuya again took off but like a stubborn child the hand went back again and again until Chuuya burst and swayed violently the hand with the intention of breaking it if not for his likely still dizzy body.

" Damnit! "  
Cannot held his annoyance anymore and Chuuya cursed then forcefully brought his body to stand up until he felt so heavy, he fell back on his knees.

" Why.... "  
Eyes widened, Chuuya whispered. This isn't his normal drunk disposition. Something is more conflicting, even when drunk but Chuuya can still and atleast wobble his way through though he only could barely used his gift to walk through.   
But right now, he felt heavier than usual.

Been so perplexed by his own predicament. Chuuya hadn't had the time to react as he was suddenly flipped by an arms. His back was slammed on the wall, the sudden motion had Chuuya's eyes to close from surprise and as he open his eyes, he's meet by a face of someone who would he rather meet in the afterlife if possible.  
  
  
  
  


" ...Dazai? "  
  
  
  
  


" Chuuya, are you sober already?"  
  


**\--------------------------------------------**

**ENTRY 9 END.**


	10. Chapter 10

(10)

" I wish I'm not, yet and t-that you are not Dazai..."  
Eyes almost bulging out from it's socket, Chuuya uttered in stammer as a face was inch away from his. Their breathe are colliding with each other.

" Aiyah~ I guess you're already sober huh~ "

Chuuya, all of a sudden lifted his hand and reached to caress the face in front of him, Dazai's face was illuminated by the dimmed light exquisitely showing his beautiful features and contours bedazzling Chuuya's eyes to no end.

Dazai nonchalantly watched the stunned reaction of Chuuya, he bet that Chuuya had unconsciously reached his hand to touch his face-----to satiate his disbelief that it was actually him after four years of being unable to be this close with each other.

 _"You must missed me so much"_  
Dazai thought and he was about to let those thoughts out to tease Chuuya until abruptly as the hand gently caressing his cheeks, beyond his very expectation----------slapped him!

"W-what was that for, Chuuya!?!"  
Dazai's face was violently turned to the side from the impact of the slap. His cheek stinged like hell, Chuuya truly exerted violent force from suddenly slapping him.

He looked at the still stunned Chuuya as his hand was hanging in the air.

Dazai sighed then reached for the light switch and immediately, the room lighted up, he surrendered, he knew Chuuya isn't believing that it is really him.

 _" Normally, when you can't discern if you're dreaming or not, you slap yourself but why my face instead.."_  
Dazai helplessly thought inwardly.

" I told you you're not hallucinating~"

" What.... Why.."

Chuuya just had a proper look of his surrounding, it is indeed a small Japanese style room and books are scattered at the edge with bottles of booze.

" It's my room. "  
Dazai spoke nonchalantly as he motioned closer again to Chuuya.

" Your room is too petty..."

" What's with having a spacious room when I'm all alone~ "  
Dazai expressed as he handed Chuuya another bottled drink.

Lost for words again, Chuuya didn't know when to start or atleast ask Dazai something random. How in the heavens should he act towards the ex-partner he had last seen and heard from four years? And why is Dazai acting so nonchalant like how they were used to be-----------that was before, Chuuya had already forgotten about that comfort...

Adding dilemma to him as he felt uncomfortable and dizzy, he was disturbed but he's drained to exert himself an escape from this narrow disposition.

The slender long fingers reached Chuuya's chin tilting his face to look up and meet Dazai's bottomless orbs.  
Dazai met again and clearly the azure, swirling with mixed emotions eyes of Chuuya, his face is obviously conflicted. Dazai can't help but grinned at the dreadful face of Chuuya, he would never get tired from seeing this expressive visage.

" What the hell.."  
Chuuya's voice resonated threatening.

" Ne, Chuuya~ is your new flat spacious?"

" What the hell are you asking.."

" Ah, I recall you like extravagant things so your flat must be spacious but are you... living with someone at the moment? "  
Dazai felt Chuuya's sudden flinch. And it gave him an affirmation to his question, leaving a nuisance in his palate.

The series of things Dazai said had confused Chuuya but one thing is the most essential he caught is that Dazai must never know about Kireisake. Of all things, Chuuya wonder that after four years of separation why would Dazai suddenly blurted something like if he's living with someone..

There's no way Dazai would get to know as only a few from Port Mafia knew the existence of Kireisake. Until Chuuya recalled the encounter with Miyazawa Kenji and Kunikida Doppo at the shopping district yesterday.

_" Could it be that they asked_ _Dazai_ _about it?? N-no, calm down.._ _Dazai_ _could only be asking something random.. I need not to be shaken up."_

Abruptly, Chuuya swayed his face away. His heart was beating fast from the tense but he needs Dazai not to take notice of it.

" Why do you care, shitty Dazai! Move away!"  
Chuuya blunted as he struggled to kick Dazai away from him but Dazai only caught his feet and came closer cornering him and with the wall against his back he can't back away, Dazai nonchalantly spread Chuuya's legs apart and positioned in between like it is way normal.

" Oi , oi! What the --------------"  
A thumb finger slid suddenly within Chuuya's mouth, he was interrupted in his speech.

" Chuuya, stop redirecting already, I know all your habits... I know when you're trying to get away or not. But now I want to know if you're actually living with someone or not? "  
Dazai didn't hide his dreadful piercing eyes as he asked Chuuya frankly.

Undeniably, Chuuya shivered not from Dazai's sternness as he was used to that stare way before as well but from the fact that he can see that Dazai is indeed suspecting if he's having someone new closer to him now.

" Move away. I'm drinking this water."  
Slapping Dazai's lecherous thumb finger and Chuuya purposely drink the water Dazai gave to him, to calm his mind and have little time to think how to escape this interrogation.

" Ah sure, you can~ "

" I told you, move away! Has the four years made you forgot the sense of personal space?! "

Dazai only chuckled from Chuuya's remark, he's not budging an inch as he only watch Chuuya drank from the bottled water then he spoke,

" You know Chuuya, I've mixed that water with something~ "

And immediately after hearing Dazai, Chuuya splurted out the water he's drinking, his clothes was lightly drenched.

" I'm kidding!"

" You--!!!"

" Now~ would you answer me already?"  
Dazai getting back to their original topic and Chuuya just measured his stare.

" I don't need to answer you, it's not your business in the first place. "  
Confidently expressed by Chuuya as Dazai slowly loosen his bandages from his wrist then asked again,

" Let me rephrase it then, Chuuya. Who is it? "

Dazai knew it the second Chuuya redirected and refused to answer. Chuuya is living with someone indeed. For Dazai, it's not much a big deal actually if Chuuya is living with someone but the Chuuya who wouldn't tell him who is it, and how that night at Bar lupin Chuuya worriedly wanted to leave immediately as there's someone waiting at home for him----------- that was something Dazai cannot comprehend, he felt like he was robbed off of something, like a special position...

Chuuya was beyond alarmed from Dazai's question, he knew it Dazai had already confirmed himself that he's living with someone, perhaps from the way he response but whatever the case, only a slim chance that he can hide something from Dazai as like what Dazai had said, he knew him too well.

" _Damnit!!"_  
Chuuya cursed inwardly until he realized Dazai, doing something unusual.

" Oi, why are you loosening those bandages.."

Dazai chuckled but not in amusement.

" Chuuya, do you recall when I used these bandages to tie you in shibari style before?"  
  


**\-------------------------------------**

**Entry 10 End.**

**A/N: Hi Folks /bsd/skk stans *-*// dyk Shibari style? If not, pls google it if ur curiousXD**


	11. Chapter 11

(11)

" Don't make me laugh. "

" I ain't tryin' to amuse you though~"

" Dazai, have you forgotten the fact that I can break your neck right now..."

" My, my, but not possible with your strength right now~"

Chuuya been consumed by rage and tried to casted his gravity but to no avail. It left him utterly aghast, God knows, he want to struggle away even if it's hopeless.

" See?"  
Gladly expressed by Dazai as he inched to Chuuya's face.

" Oi you're too close Dazai!!"

" We're closer than this Chuuya---------look, we are originally close like this."  
And after those words, Dazai claimed Chuuya's lips which only made Chuuya got frightened he tried pushing Dazai away but his strength was way below normal.

" Why...w-hy can't I.."

" Sluggish more than usual? It's from the last drink you had at the bar. I had gotten a pill that would render an ability user immobile from its ability, but don't worry it wont last long~ "

" Why use something like that when you can-----" 

" It's to lock you up conveniently~ "

Dazai interrupted, and Chuuya realized it's not really about rendering his gift to immobility but his brute strength. 

_" Conveniently,huh..tch!"_

Chuuya cursed inwardly.

" You weakling! " 

" You're deadlocked by a weakling then~ " 

" So you disguised yourself as a bartender... What a foul play"

Chuuya changing the topic as he knew there's no sense on digging deeper on such a helpless topic.

And until then as Chuuya realized something...

" Wait, you... are the ' anonymous ' Kouyou was talking about as an informant that I'll be meeting...? "  
Chuuya with disbelief expressed and Dazai only nodded while smiling.

" What the hell are you scheming meddling in Port Mafia's case?!"

" Aiyah~ ain't answering it unless you tell me who is it?"  
Dazai stubbornly pressed the topic Chuuya is working hard on diverting.

" You scum! ----------hmmpph"  
Foul words were suspended on Chuuya's throat as Dazai pressed his lips again to his and this time, they're drawn to a deep kiss. Dazai entered his tongue and explored every inch of Chuuya's mouth likely sucking out every energy Chuuya had.  
Their tongues entertwined savoring each other tastes, the kiss prolonged until Chuuya could feel Dazai's hand snaking on his waist. Immediately and Chuuya left the engrossing feeling which made him almost cling his arms to Dazai.

" What are you doing, Dazai?!! You don't have the right to touch me, let go bastard! "

Dimmed eyes, dilated pupil from lust were displayed in Dazai's eyes. His face was hinted with pleading but actually the opposite as he never stopped as Chuuya tried to get away, Dazai again claimed Chuuya's lips like a starving wolf. He rained sweet little kisses on Chuuya's cheeks and chin down to his neck claiming it hungrily like it was his possession.

" No! Damn you Dazai!!"  
As stubborn as Dazai but Chuuya never gave up from thrashing and escaping from Dazai's hold.

Until Dazai swiftly caught Chuuya's defiant hands and tied it tightly together with his bandages.  
Mercilessly, Dazai looked at Chuuya's eyes.

" Chuuya... I honestly just want to play a little prank on you on our reunion but somehow, I felt like you're forgetting something."

" Whether I forget something or not, its not your business. I have nothing to do with you now, Dazai! You can't play me like this anymore!"  
Chuuya screamed in dread. He felt a slight flinched from Dazai but it never ceased from undressing himself until he was topless.

Chuuya watched in trouble as Dazai slowly take off his vest then to unbuttoning his polo.

" Chuuya.. whether I'm near you or not, you would always be my dog~"  
Dazai uttered with a gentle smile but what Chuuya only discerned was a face like Hades casting hymn of curses.

" Fck you Dazai! "

" No. I'll be fcking you, Chuuya."

............................................

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Four years ago..._

_Chuuya woke up and was blinded by the lights seeping from the windows of the room. He was alone in the room. He can guess it's almost afternoon of the day and last night, he delivered Fumiya, the child he carried for months. Chuuya tried to sat up but a tingling pain creeped out from his lower abdomen. He pull off the blankets and open his shirt and check his stomach and found it was stitched. The pain is bearable as long as he has delivered the child properly but where is it now?_

_Chuuya look around and was about to climbed down from the bed when the door opened and it's Kouyou and the rest of the Black Lizard who arrived._

_" Chuuya! Don't move yet, you might deranged the stitches in your belly. Lie down, lie down!"_   
_Kouyou worriedly expressed as she helped Chuuya get back from lying._

_" Congratulations, Chuuya-san! "_   
_The black lizard greeted but it doesn't make Chuuya happy as he was sickly searching for his baby._

_" Where's... Fumiya..? "_   
_Trembling as Chuuya asked,_

_At once, everyone was rendered silent. No one seemed to answer Chuuya._

_" Kouyou-neesan?? Where's Fumiya?? Tell me ... Where's my child?"_   
_Helplessly clutching on Kouyou's hem, Chuuya desperately plead._

_" Why aren't you answering me? Where is he...? Is he okay?"_   
_Chuuya's close to breaking down, his tears are threatening to flood any minute and he doesn't mind to look so weak and vulnerable in front of his subordinates anymore-------he wants nothing at the moment but to know if his child was okay or not._

_Until Tachihara spoke suddenly,_

_" Why are you guys hesitating?? You'll only worry Chuuya-san more. The child was incubated, currently the Boss is on watch."_

_Like a cold water splashed to Chuuya's wholesome and his tears escaped from his eyes. He abruptly scrabbled to climbed down again and was stopped by Kouyou who's near him._

_" Chuuya ! I told you not to move yet!! Fumiya will be fine, dont worry, ok? Calm down----"_

_" But I n-need to see h-him now... What if , if.... "_   
_Chuuya was overwhelmed by anxiety, he is trembling and his tears wont stop from falling._

_The people around was pained as well from seeing Chuuya's act of desperation. They want to console Chuuya but they didn't know how to or where to start._

_" Hush.... Calm down... Hush Chuuya.. your baby will be fine. It's Mori-sensei that's taking care of it, afterall. Let's trust him, ok? "_

_" That's right! Have more faith on our Boss, Chuuya-san! Fumiya-chan will be fine!"_   
_Higuchi cheered as well._

_But the encouragement words didn't reached Chuuya's heart as he was more occupied by the guilt and self - condemn he's feeling. The baby turned out like that must be because of his negligence and carelessness._

_" It's my f-fault..."_   
_Chuuya suddenly murmured but Kouyou heard it and so she embrace him tightly._

_" No ... It's not, Chuuya.... You know that's because of the irregularities of the development of the child and you deliver him way earlier. Fumiya is just a special child afterall. Stop blaming yourself, ok? He'll be fine, I know he's strong like you. He came from both diamonds after all. So recuperate yourself too so you can carry him in your arms as soon as possible ok? Hush now... it'll be fine, everything will be fine... "_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**\------------------------------------**

**Entry 11 End.**

**A/N: --- :__; // so this is angst --zdfdjxzxszv// </3 //**


	12. Chapter 12

(12)

" Turn off the lights."

Dazai was ceased from nonchalantly unbottoning Chuuya's last upper garment as Chuuya suddenly said something so unusual, he looked up and scrutinized, tried to read Chuuya's countenance.

Void. Dazai saw nothing but an empty expression. It felt fascinating when he can't read Chuuya's face. Eyes hollowed as a bottomless pit with lips pursed lost for words, Dazai realized the gap between them now, he barely recall the four years of togetherness but as he looked at the void expression of Chuuya now, he felt a throbbing feeling-------------and it annoyed him the most, indeed Chuuya is the only one who can give him this indifferent feeling, triggering his inner self with mixed emotions to no end...

Chuuya likely shrunk to the wall behind him, slowly but his knotted by bandage hands clamped to his barely exposed chest, his face was turned to the side like a lifeless but dazzling doll. Until then as Dazai properly saw Chuuya's trembling lips and he was drawn to remedy those from his own, gently and he beckoned himself and kissed Chuuya, this time softly and more passionately like taking care of a precious gem...

Dazai clamped both of Chuuya's cheeks,

" Chuuya... "  
Softly, Dazai called out and Chuuya with a resolve face replied ,

" If you're screwing me again...sure, I won't try to struggle------------ just turn off the lights so I won't see your shitty face."

For a second, Dazai froze from Chuuya's words. Again, the Kaleidoscope emotions swirled to him like surging waves, he doesn't know if he was angry, glad or hurt but the throbbing feeling was concrete reigning over anything within him...  
Dazai helplessly drooped his head to Chuuya's bare shoulder, calming himself then stood and reached for the light switch then turned it off as what Chuuya had demanded.

The surrounding was dimmed.

" Er.. the l-lampshade... "  
Chuuya awkwardly uttered and he received a kiss from the forehead.

" Your request was over, Chuuya..."  
Dazai with a hint of mischief expressed making Chuuya murmur his curses.

 _"_ _Atleast_ _faintly but let me see your face_ _..."_  
Dazai inwardly thought.

The scar from his lower abdomen was what matters to Chuuya at the moment. And he was beyond glad Dazai didn't suspected something suspicious as he demanded to turn the lights off, Chuuya had to make that happen or else it'll gave Dazai another proof, another hint that would lead him to know Kireisake's existence. At any cost, Chuuya mustn't let his scar be seen by Dazai.  
He knew Dazai as well as Dazai knew him back, Dazai is a puzzle solver. He can easily connect everything and in no longer time find the truth and so Chuuya as long as possible cannot let things slip.

A sudden gasp. Followed by an uncontrollable moan resonated from Chuuya as he felt fingers sliding gently, teasing the protruding buds on his chest. He wanted not to close his eyes to watched Dazai under the faint light, if he would notice something once he fully took off his clothes but the electrifying sensation is hindering his vigilance, Chuuya was way beyond vexed and almost succumbing on the insanity of pleasure.

Leaning down, Dazai nibbled on Chuuya's chest up to his neck and gave it a sudden bite which Chuuya hadn't had the chance to repressed his moans. Dazai still remembers all of Chuuya's spots, he can easily titillate Chuuya to the fullest but he chose to slowed things as he refused to notice nor touch the bulging and twitching thing below which was hitting on his own for awhile already. Chuuya was obviously aroused and hard down there and he'd want to touch his own if not for his binded hands.  
And Dazai only minded on savoring Chuuya's mouth as his hands were snaking all over his body but purposely taking a pass through that spot where Chuuya was silently aching for Dazai to touch.

Ragged and hot breathing, Chuuya can't repressed his arousal, his body was trembling already just from Dazai's kisses and teasing caresses. He's been cursing inwardly because he thought that he can withstand his desires but he was wrong------- he was utterly close to surrendering to Dazai. 

Four years has passed. Chuuya was convinced that he had forgotten this feeling------- this contact of entanglement which all his life til now he only shared with Dazai...

Amused to the sight of the Chuuya who's obviously hanging on a thin thread of sanity and defiance. Dazai himself was trying his hardest to hold back as well, he wants to torment Chuuya although inwardly, he's hanging barely too---------he's just only a little good at acting.

They both, undeniably wanted each other. Chuuya discerned Dazai's grinning face from the faint light while Dazai was riled up looking at Chuuya's scornful face.

" Piece of cake. "  
Dazai tauntingly remarked.

" Asshole! I'm really breaking your neck after-------------"  
Chuuya growled but Dazai suddenly grabbed his twitching length underneath his pants, kneading it roughly. Dazai leaned and whispered seductively to Chuuya's ears,

" I wonder... but you're too sensitive.. has someone touch you before aside from me.. ? "

Chuuya was aghast and agitated from Dazai's question.  
He wanted to scream to Dazai's face that he's the only one he would allow to do this things to him because it is him-------solely him.

 _" I'm like this because it's you, asshole! The one I stupidly been_ _inlove_ _ever since we're only fifteen! Damn you,_ _Dazai_ _!! Damn you..."_  
But rather spatting those personal feelings of him, Chuuya chose not to and so, even though he's still weakened and sweared to Dazai that he would never struggle but those words fueled rage to him which is why Chuuya suddenly thrashed again and the knot on his wrist were loosening.

" H-hey----- Chuuya you said you'd never get away! "  
Dazai tried to take hold of Chuuya again.

" Damn you Dazai!! If you're gonna fck me, do it immediately! Y-you're wasting my time! I need to go! "  
Chuuya blunted never realizing that those words likely gave a switch to Dazai.

Be it annoyance or not but Dazai was reminded again of that someone who he thinks is beyond closer to Chuuya currently------closer to Chuuya's heart indeed. Dazai hated to admit but he realized that it is jealousy that's been creeping out on him ever since he suspected Chuuya's living with someone else.

Without further ado and he pulled violently the struggling little beast and locked him underneath him. Dazai roughly pull off Chuuya's lower garments and was about to prepare him with his fingers when Chuuya with ragged breathing but sternly uttered,  
  


" Fck me f-from ..the b-back."  
Chuuya swallowed his pride and savor his own humiliation from saying those words, he knew as well that the him displaying assertiveness may trigger Dazai's sadistical tendencies but Chuuya has to. No matter what, he needs to hide what's on his lower abdomen, it may cause him more strain to be done with his requested position but he cares less if it'll give Dazai no suspicion. ..   
  


" Chuuya... I know you know me very well... "  
Dazai expressed as he reached out a lube then splattered it with his fingers.

" You know that I like it the most when you're acting daring, Chuuya..."

Murmuring his curses. Even from the faint light but Chuuya clearly saw Dazai's piercing eyes likely cannot wait to devour a cornered prey...  
  
  


**\------------------------------------------**

**Entry 12 End.**

**A/N: I just want to say in ps. that Im " :__;" for bby Chuuya/ UwU//**


	13. Chapter 13

(13)

At the Armed Detective Agency

Kunikida was nonstop ranting like a devoted wife, he's way louder and likely like a bomb near to explode from distress. Atsushi listened and felt like being condemned although he knew who was the focal of Kunikida's distress.

Atsushi like a small cat fidgeting but still tried to speak up for a reason.

" What are you saying Atsushi ?! You're voice is too low! "

" W-whaa... You're just too loud K-Kunikida-san.. ."  
Faltering replied by Atsushi until then as Kunikida heave a sighed then somewhat started calming down, he sat again.

" So ... Where's Dazai again?"

" As I was saying, when I tried getting him from his apartment, he wasn't there... "

" That Dazai!!! Where can he be wandering now?! He still hasn't reported a thing about the case I handed to him! "

" W-wow... You even gave him a case although you know his nature... "  
Atsushi helplessly deadpanned, he is thinking that perhaps Dazai just ditch his work and look for more interesting sites for doing suicide.

" Kunikida-san.. I think it would have been a little more better if you really had me be with him with that case, I can watch him for you-------"

" Atsushi... You still not know Dazai well.. first, that case is way dangerous and Dazai... he insisted to go alone, it's unusual for him to have said that I thought he's taking it seriously like a miracle----------but now I think I'm wrong! that Dazai!!!"

" Ah, by the way Kunikida-san... there's unusual that I found there. In front of Dazai-san's apartment, the blockway was turned ruptured it was like a huge boulder was fallen there. "

At once, Kunikida was stunned.

" Ground rupture, you say... "  
Thrown in a deep thought, Kunikida suddenly had a bad feeling about it and so he suddenly stood up and prepared.

" I need to check that thing you're saying..."

.......................................................

Hours ago.

In the dimmed room. Two people were likely lost within their own world, engrossing each other's warmth. Indeed they had lost track of the time as it seemed as what matters most for them was only the closeness and security of their interlocked fingers.

Writhing endlessly in his ministrations. Chuuya was possessed by a tempest which he found worthwhile to dance within it's destruction. The slender fingers which caressed his bare skin giving comfort but as well sends him to the throes of pleasures he's afraid to take more. He was embraced like a precious sentient, their heartbeats are racing for each other.

Certainly but it is Dazai alone who can make Chuuya feel alive the most, to hear his heartbeat likely beating for him and the soft utterances of his name like it's the most beautiful word that ever existed.

Amidst turmoiled mind and Chuuya was reminded that he may have been Dazai's love slave, he was Dazai's ------------- but Dazai was never his.

That painful struck of realization made Chuuya likely woke up from the unparalleled world he thought he's sharing with Dazai alone.  
At once, the warmth was replaced by coldness creeping like the glace of winter.

" Ne, Chuuya... have you missed me?"  
In between brisked thrusting, Dazai huskily asked whilst clutched tightly on Chuuya's body never intending to let go.

" I-instead of that, what information d-do you have about 13th street north Yokohama---------nnghhh--ahh! S-slow down, you asshole! S--slow.. down..!"

" Seriously? ..You want to talk about that ..now? "

" R-Rather t-than your useless question, yes the ...case is way essential!And I t-told you to slow down, Dazai!! "  
Almost drooping, Chuuya hardly articulated words as Dazai frenzied his thrusting never sparing Chuuya.

Dazai was annoyed from Chuuya's evasion, Chuuya was seriously evading him for some reasons right from start and so his subtle nuisance is uncontainable.  
Undeniably but Chuuya was almost collapsing from fatigue, the position is way straining his whole body considering he hadn't had sex for years as well. And taking up again Dazai's monstrous stamina, every thrust makes Chuuya felt like being struck from a lightning down to his deepest abode, he can't receive anymore, he can't even remember how many times had he released already. He was beyond drained but Dazai just simply won't let him off.

" Dazai... s-stop.. haven't I paid you enough...? "

Abruptly and Dazai ceased and had flipped Chuuya to face him. Slumping his weight on Chuuya trapping him then asked straight to the eyes, 

" What in the heavens are you saying, Chuuya?"

The look of abhorrence was clear in Dazai's eyes, Chuuya was astonished like how can a mere gaze of someone hurt his heart too much...

Strengthening his will and Chuuya formed a measuring devilish smirk, Dazai's severe stare never faze as Chuuya tauntingly replied,

" You don't do nor give things freely so isn't this sex my payment for you leaking that information?"

" W-What are you saying..."  
Dazai's jaw dropped, he's beyond confused and Chuuya only mind to continue blabbing,

" Oi, it's more than an hour already! I need to go and I believe this is enough------------hm-mpph--fuwaah--"

Chuuya was interrupted as Dazai silenced him with a deep kiss, Dazai purposely grazed his teeth on Chuuya's lips, the kiss prolonged and meant to punish as Dazai left Chuuya's lips, a sliver of blood traced through both of their lips.

" Listen Chuuya... it'll never be enough... What you offer as a payment will never be enough. "

The words uttered were like a knife struck straight to Chuuya's heart.

" Asshole!! "  
Dazai received a punch good enough for him let go of Chuuya. Chuuya was trembling from rage, he can feel his gift once again, and almost-------- but he casted his gravity and almost pulverize the whole room if not for the little pain and exhaustion he felt all over his body...

_" Yeah.. I was always not enough for you... goddamnit.."_  
Chuuya's inner thoughts only gave him misery.

" It seems you got it back."  
Dazai nonchalantly expressed watching Chuuya hurriedly change into his clothes.

Never receiving a reply and so Dazai continued,

" I'd say, Port Mafia is behind the factory of explosives inside the 13th street. "

At once, Chuuya flinched and turned to Dazai with disbelief face.

" What the hell are you saying?! That's not true! "

" You know I'm not the type to lie from those matter..."

" Then you may have got it wrong! "

" What can the Port Mafia gain from bombing a city?"

" You must be lying, Dazai!"

" You're deceived Chuuya... You were actually framed up to be the mastermind of that illegal syndicate.."

Surprised. Chuuya can't follow up to Dazai, he was utterly muted.  
  
  


" I saw one of your subordinate there, you know~ and isn't " Kashimura" your former name before " Nakahara"... "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\---------------------------------------**   
  
  
  


**Entry 13 End.**

A/N: Have you forgotten the case? You did?? // Well, I didn't X'D ps. I was worked up frm this entry---istg, I'm so against tormenting Chuuya (༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ) but im makin sure, I'm gettin at u, Blue Mackarel! ತ_ತ


	14. Chapter 14

(14)

Kunikida was astounded to see the ground rupture Atsushi told him. It was beyond what he had imagined to be. He concluded that it's highly possibly to be the work of an ability user.

Hurriedly. Kunikida knocked loudly to Dazai's apartment. And for a few minutes until it opened.

Dazai was still on his pajamas, hair ruffled as he never stops from yawning.

" What the hell ? It's almost lunch and you just got up?!"

Scratching his head, Dazai lazily replied,

" What is it Kunikida-kun?~ Isn't my day off today~ "

" Day off your face! You're the only one who declares that today, yesterday and the day before yesterday is your day off! "

" Aiyahh~ you're too loud it's still early---------"

" IT'S AFTERNOON ALREADY!"  
Kunikida huffed like a mother and Dazai only drooped lower and covered his ears.

Until Kunikida noticed something on Dazai's face.

" What's with that bruise in your cheek? "

" Ah.... this?"  
Dazai nonchalantly replied as he touch his cheek.

" Well....~ "

" Well what, Dazai?!"  
Kunikida irritatingly inquired. He could discern that the bruise is still fresh and if he got that last night or yesterday then he must have covered it with a patch or tend to it alreadyb but clearly, it was like Dazai got it just awhile, Kunikida was in deep thought as he recall the rupture at the blockway.

Did Dazai perhaps meet someone awhile? But who?

" Don't mind this~ I was just punched by a cat~ "  
Dazai expressed while chuckling.

" A cat doesn't punch, Dazai..."

" It doesn't? "

" Tell me, who is it? And what's that wide rupture at the blockway? Is that relating--------"

" Ehhh Kunikida-kun~ you're thinking too much~ come in, come in~ let's have tea! "

" You're dodging the question, Dazai. If you won't tell me, I wont pry anymore but I'd rather have you take a bath now, head to the agency and there will talk about the case I handed to you last week. "

.............................................

At the Armed Detective Agency.

" So where's your report about that case, Dazai?"  
Kunikida seriously asked the snoring Dazai in front of him.

" Oi!!! "

" Yes!! "

" You overslept and you're still sleepy?! "

" Kunikida-kun, too loud----what are you asking again? "  
Dazai uttered as nonchalant as ever and doesn't fazed even one bit at the raging Kunikida in front of him until Kunikida fixed his eyeglasses then suddenly stood up then screamed,

" Where's Yosano-sensei?? She must know that Dazai has a bruise and must be tend immediately by her-----"

" The report you said, r-right Kunikida-kun?? Please be quiet, s-stop calling Yosano-sensei already, Ok? We can talk t-this out...ne?"  
Clutching on Kunikida's hem, Dazai pleaded in trembling voice, he's as well afraid to be treated by Yosano.

Kunikida felt like he won, he grinned. Then sat down again.

" The 13th street north indeed has an illegal syndicate going on but ..."

" But what?"

" We don't need to take action with it."  
Sternly uttered by Dazai, Kunikida was stunned but still complained.

" Why?! If theres an anomaly there then we should interrupt it!"

" No."  
Dazai's eyes turned subtle as he only uttered one word, somehow it made Kunikida shut up and realized that as Dazai knew more the situation then it would be best to just agree.

Kunikida heave a sighed then fixed his eyeglasses,

" If you say so. I'll put my trust on that..."

And Dazai simply replied with a smile.

And suddenly the door opened, revealing Kenji carrying a pot of a giant Sunflower.

" Hello~ I thought that adding more plant here will have more oxygen in the surrounding~ "  
Kenji exclaimed as Rampo interrupted,

" If you're adding plants inside, be it any kind of snake plants Kenji~ it produce more oxygen than any other plants. "

" S-Snake ? Snake plant? Isn't it an animal?? Should I bring Mary, the white cow here too?? "

" No, no, no. That's not what I meant! "  
Rampo replied then suddenly jumped off his seat then ran away.

Kenji was confused so he decided to approached Kunikida and Dazai at their table.

" Kunikida-san? What does Rampo-san meant and why did he suddenly ran away?"

Kunikida was actually confused until Dazai chose to answer in his stead,

" Rampo-san meant that your Sunflower is wonderful no snake would come near it and he suddenly ran away probably because theres a sale of sweets at the market today~ "

 _" I was amazed how fast you can come up with lies, Dazai.."_  
Kunikida inwardly thought, he wants to facepalm.

" Ah! Is that so! Then I should bring more sunflower here! "

" Please dont, Kenji-kun~ our office would look like a garden already~ "  
Dazai replied with a lame smile.

Until Kenji's eyes fell on Dazai's hair, then he said,

" Oh, you cut your hair Dazai-san?"

Surprised. Dazai suddenly grasped his hair, he checked it thoroughly from Kenji's unusual remark. Dazai didn't had a haircut so why is Kenji telling him he seemed to have had?

" Uw-whaaa--- why did you say so ? I didn't had a haircut, but is my hair gone too short? Am I going bald??!"  
Dazai complained in hysteria.

Kunikida watched Dazai overreacted over his hair and Kenji who's all looking innocent. Until his memory took him back to that day where he and Kenji saw someone who looked a lot like him, even Kenji was so convinced it was really Dazai.

" Hah?!?!?!"  
Kunikida was suddenly hit by a realization, he looked at Dazai very sternly like burning holes.

" Dazai..... "  
He called out.

" Heh? W-Why are you looking at me like that, Kunikida-kun?"

" Tell me the truth...."

" W-What truth are you saying?"  
Dazai was beyond astonished by Kunikida's dreadful stare, he felt condemned.

" Did you have a relative ? Like a brother in which that you left? And is that why you want to commit suicide now to atone your sin for abandoning your family? "  
Kunikida in all seriousness asked.  
And Dazai listened properly but as he realized what Kunikida was asking, he almost choke himself and laughed like there'll be no tomorrow.

" Ha??? Where did that came from Kunikida-kun?! "

Kunikida fixed his glasses before replying,

" The other day, we saw someone who almost looked exactly like you, Dazai... Even he has bandages wrapped on him as well. I don't see any reason why would that person copy you or likely I think he didn't even know you in the first place but as I scrutinized him, he seemed natural and truly look a lot like you-------------and he's actually with a person from Port Mafia."

Until then as Dazai's laughter likely choked him for real. He stopped and froze in his seat.

" W-What...? "  
  
  


.....................................................  
  


Barging in like a storm, Chuuya hurled the door of his apartment. He was beyond furious and vexed from the information he got from Dazai.

" I should have asked him more precisely about it, but that sht...always leaving missing pieces...tsk!"  
Chuuya murmured to himself as he directed to the shower.

Meanwhile,

He received an email that Kireisake was at the Port Mafia with the Black Lizard.

Immediately and Chuuya went to fetch Kireisake.

At the hallways, he bumped with Akutagawa and so he inquired.

" Akutagawa, where's the Black Lizard?"

" At the Grill bar. "

" What?!? "  
Chuuya exclaimed as the Grill bar is no different than a beer bar located within a private room of Port Mafia, high ranking or officials like the Executives can stroll or stay there to chill or with the intent to drink booze or any alcoholic drinks. And to expose Kireisake at such an adult environment isn't a good thing for him as he was only a child,

" What the hell are those guys thinking bringing Kireisake there!?! Where's Kouyou-neesan?? "

" There's was food there, Kireisake was starving so they directed there.. "

Akutagawa replied as Chuuya only mind to almost flew towards Grill bar.

He opened the door, and immediately spotted Tachihara at the table with a bottle of booze.

" Tachihara! Where's Kireisake?!? I heard from Akutagawa that you brought him here, have not I told you before not to bring Kireisake in this kind of place!?! Are you drunk?!"  
Chuuya huffed but Tachihara seemed to be drunk already. Furiously, and Chuuya grabbed Tachihara's furry jacket and asked him once again,

" Are you listening?! Where's Kireisake?!"

" Ah... Chuuya-san, to the divided table, he's with Gramps..."  
Tachihara barely answered,

" Gramps....? Ah, you mean Hirotsu??"

" Y-Yes..yes please let go."

" Tsk! "  
Chuuya then let go and look to the divided table of the bar,

He found Hirotsu on a divided table but only Hirotsu alone, drooped asleep.

A cold shiver creeped out on Chuuya's wholesome, his heart started beating so fast and loud. He's starting to panic, he look around the bar but Kireisake is nowhere for him to see.

Trembling. A feeling of mixed emotions swirled within Chuuya, he felt like Kireisake will be taken away from him if he won't find him immediately, he can't calm down no matter how sigh he make. Fear and rage is swallowing him and he uncontrollably pulverize the nearest space with him, creating a loud noise of destruction, the drunk people scrabbled confused and woke up only to witness the raging Chuuya and the disruption he made.

" Where the fuck is my son?!?! "  
  


**_________________________________**

**Entry 14 End.**


	15. Chapter 15

(15)

Soft footsteps resonated from the dark and long narrowed pathway.  
The pathway was directed to the secret passages leading down to multiple dungeons of which confidential files and stuffs are well hidden. But it is not something but someone was the purpose of the person carefully walking down to the stairs, he seemed to know well of the dark place.

Until he took a stop at a corner of two pathways. Like a gust of the wind and suddenly disappeared.

Almost startled. Gin blinked for a few times to discern if she really didn't caught on where did that person turn to.

She ran to the spot of disappearance. Looked around the void of the two pathway, even a presence but she cannot feel it anymore.

 _" Where did Kireisake turned to..."_  
Gin thought with nuisance. Awhile, as they dine at the Grill bar but she noticed that the kid is intentionally making everyone of the black lizard to be drunk, she pretended to be asleep until Kereisake went out alone of the room and so not long after as she followed forth.  
The place Kireisake is heading is astonishing Gin as she actually know that there is only one destination of that room, she knows what's down there so she cannot afford for whatever plan the kid is planning or if simply by all means he was just trying to explore the place like a curious kid-------or not, Gin brushed off the latter idea she had. She has a strong perception that Kireisake must meant to go down this specific place.

Right from the start, Gin already has suspicion about Kireisake although them, the black Lizard would only sometimes be asked by Kouyou to watch for the kid but that short time, Gin cannot see Kireisake as a kid anymore, she can discern something ambiguous within the kid who grew faster almost in the same or higher height with her already in just four years.  
Kouyou, Chuuya and the people who knew him thought that even though his physique grew faster but he still has the mentality of a four years old----------pure, curious and innocent but to Gin, she can't seem to accept that. To Gin, as someone who's trained to be an assassin, to be keen with observation and sharp sense of someone's actions. She knew there's something the kid is hiding.

Gin chose to open the last room of the void passage. It is a cold and dimmed room where someone was confined for a long time, that someone is her master, the one who trained her to become an assassin.

She was gonna call out for a courtesy when she felt a presence together as she was seized from the back, her hand was twisted as the knife she's holding was brushed from her and abruptly, she felt the knife propelled to the skin of her throat.   
Immobilized. Gin barely breathe, one flinched and the sharp knife will definitely sliced her throat.

" I can read your eyes... "  
Gin was surprised as it is indeed Kireisake who seized her stealthily, she felt a little inferior as she didn't noticed faster and was caught eventually.

Right in the darkest of the cell bar, a soft screeched was heard,

" Are you awake... Verlaine-san? "  
A hint of familiarity was detected on Kireisake's voice, nonchalantly as he dropped the knife and Gin immediately caught it.

Kireisake glance at the frozen cold Gin, astounded as she never knew that Kireisake knew her master.  
Kireisake can clearly see Gin's piercing stare, she's asking him but still never voiced it out.

" He... helped Mori-sensei. You see, I'm genetically engineered as I was a sentient manifested from the strong bond between Chuuya-san... and that person, Dazai... "

 _" So you know Dazai already even though we were told not to let you know..."_  
Gin concluded inwardly.

" I'm awed as you're beyond this silent type. "  
Kireisake nonchalantly added as he sat to a small single chair.

Perplexed. Gin could only stare as Kireisake continued to try talking with Verlaine, telling him how his yesterday and today gone by but Verlaine stayed still and as always one with the dark, unsure if it is listening or not, it didn't respond even a bit.   
Gin's suspicion was confirmed, Kireisake was indeed faking a demeanor in front of everyone-----but of what purpose? Gin cannot assess an answer to that.

Kireisake's indifferent tone and nonchalance was like of a certain someone, Gin flinched from realization as she could see that Kireisake was so much alike with Dazai, not just with the appearance but of characteristics as well. Gin concluded that how he acted in front of everyone was just a facade, a deceit to deceive everyone, including his parent Chuuya...

 _Is..that right but why ...?_  
Gin was puzzled inwardly.

" You may go first and just to remind you but never breathe out even one word of this, okay? I don't need to act like a child to you anymore and from that, I know you know my capabilities already..."  
  
  
  


Gin glanced at Verlaine from the dark then pierced a look at Kireisake until she turned her back and left the place with a thought,  
 _" How I'd wish you'd be more like Chuuya-san and not like that guy..."_  
  
  
  
  
  


**\-----------------------------------------**   
  
  


**Entry 15 End.**   
  
  
  
  


A/N: ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ btw, dyk that " Kireisake" literally means " Beautiful wine" ? I think I've mentioned it previously but i just lke to repeat ╮(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)╭ " Kirei" means beauty" " Sake" means " Alcholic drink/wine" in any anime, wine or just beer but mostly they referred to it as " sake" but however the case, thts whut i meant by his name ¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯ kbye~


	16. Chapter 16

(16)

" Please calm down, Chuuya-san... "   
Tachihara who likely was sober already from feeling the intense rage of their superior. Chuuya's look was deadly stern, he looks like he'll destroy what's within his eyesight if one of the people would do a wrong move within the room.

The servers of the Grill bar scattered everywhere and hid themselves from fear. Luckily as there's none who suffered from Chuuya's rage awhile.

" Tell me, where's Kereisake."   
Not a question but a demand.   
The grim on his words are clear, enough to make someone tremble.

" Uh.... That's.... "   
Stammering from fear, Tachihara collected his thoughts but only end up with a mess up memory, he definitely can't remember anything way before when he's not drunk.   
Hirotsu on the other side looked calm but he discerned well the furious Chuuya interrogating them and the same with Tachihara but he cant recollect his thoughts as well, it seemed as he had drunk a lot.

" Answer me!! "   
Chuuya huffed again, he's trembling from fury as he's not just angry but desperate and scare of his own thoughts of where could his son be now.

" Chuuya-san.. I can't remember anything aside from eating here then had a few drinks... I-----"   
Tachihara barely reasoned out,

Until a phone started ringing------it was Chuuya's phone. He took his phone out and found that the caller was an unregistered number. For Chuuya, this crucial moment and suddenly this unknown number callling him is making his heart to pump out of his body. Without further ado and he answered,

" : Hello! Shiny Slug---------"

" ASSHOLE! WHERE ARE YOU NOW?!"

........................................

Chuuya flew with his bike to the location Dazai sent him.   
Awhile, it was Dazai who called him using an unregistered number. He never had the time to think where did Dazai got his number as that's a new number of him. Dazai's voice was detectable of mischief. Chuuya concluded that at that moment, Dazai knew of Kereisake's existence already and that call was the sign, Chuuya believe that in the highest possibility but Dazai may be with Kereisake indeed although he can't think of a way or methods Dazai had used or manipulated but with Dazai, he knew well that almost everything is within that man's grasp----------Chuuya's worst nightmare has come, the tears unnoticed as was swiftly blown away by the gust of the wind as he immediately flew to the said place.

To the seaside.

Chuuya looked around. Its almost sunset. The place gives off a serene atmosphere different from the startled and panicking heart of Chuuya.

 _" Where are you Dazai.... "_  
He thought as a hand lightly tapped his shoulder. And he hurriedly turned around and saw the devious smile of Dazai.

" Chuuya! I haven't said anything yet but you already cursed me on the phon----------"

Mischievous remark was ceased as Dazai flew over and was slumped to the cemented ground. Chuuya's heart blackened upon seeing the nonchalant smile of Dazai, he shut him up with a punch.

On the other hand, Dazai was astounded. It happened so fast he didn't have the time to atleast cover his face with his arm, he flew over face first grazed to the cemented ground. He coughed out blood as slowly he scrabbled to get up but before he could help himself, his collar was pulled violently by a small hand. Dazai was forced to look up at Chuuya's fuming face.

" Where.is.he...Dazai."   
Chuuya gritted his words, supressing his enraged emotions.

Dazai scrutinized Chuuya's countenance. From the call he had awhile, as Chuuya huffed at him with a detectable desperation on his tone-----Dazai knew there's something wrong.   
He intended to meet Chuuya as he was intrigued from the thing Kunikida has said to him. Dazai must see this person Kunikida was referring to and there will he assess if that person was likely his clone or all was just a coincidence of a person having the same appearance as him. But the first idea he had in mind isnt a far off impossible case considering the past, he knew there will always be mad people who would achieve taboo things through science and whatnot.

If Dazai would found out that individual was indeed a clone made out of him then he'd definitely destroy them.

Dazai felt the tightening of Chuuya's grip, Chuuya's face is at the brink of exploding.

Until to add horror on Chuuya, Dazai blossomed a beautiful yet devious smile.

" ... Who's he? "   
Dazai asked and he clearly felt Chuuya flinched as his face was rendered in more turmoil.

Chuuya suddenly let go and turned his back. Dazai got up and fixed himself then asked again while chuckling,

" Ne Chuuya~ tell me Chuuya~"

Like a fire that was put off. Chuuya was stoned, Dazai is still grinning, enjoying as he realized that Chuuya may somehow misunderstood the situation. He suddenly pulled Chuuya's shoulders to face him.

" Ne ~ tell me Chuu-----------ah, w-why are..y-you..."

As Dazai looked at him, he found Chuuya's face flooding with tears, desperately holding his cries in his throat...   
  
  
  
  


....................................................

At the Port Mafia.

" You need not to wait for me, neesan~ "

Gin is as usual silent as she waited for Kereisake to come out from the restricted place.

" Let's go then~ "

They get back at the Grill Bar and found Tachihara and Hirotsu with a grimace expression.

" Kereisake!!! Where.... Ah! So its you Gin who accompany him all this while?! "   
Tachihara blurted with loathe as Gin only nodded.

" Do you know that Chuuya-san was enraged ?!? "   
Tachihara added earning him a flinch from Kereisake.   
With a worried face and Kereisake asked.

" Why? "

" That's because .... we can't answer him where you are, ah! That's because I was so drunk! "

" I was actually gonna tell him that perhaps, his son could be with Gin but I hadn't had the chance to as he suddenly went off. "   
Hirotsu interrupted.

" Look at those ! That's Chuuya-san's rage. But I think he's hot headed more than usual. "

" Chuuya-san... went off? To where?"   
Kereisake asked as Hirotsu replied,

" Definitely to find you himself. He's beyond worried. "

"Now, Tachihara call him immediately that Kereisake's here."   
  
  


**\------------------------------------------------------**   
  


**Entry 16 End.**   
  


  
  
A/N: Hello stans// tis too late but i do apologise frm my English, aside frm its my 2nd language---- I'm aware, it's not rlly good and may confuse readers(っ.❛ ᴗ ❛.)っ but my stubborn ass would still write it upXD I'm grateful to those who have read itXDD tysm// Good day! I wuv Chuuya, istg//   
  



End file.
